The present finding relates to the sector of fencings or enclosures or other structures using panels consisting of arc welded bars in general, and in particular it refers to a system for fixing said panels to support poles.
At present, the fixing of the panels to the support poles is made by constraining the end bar to a side of the pole, which usually exhibits a T, H, cross or tubular-shaped section, by plaques, locking joints or similar supports, screwed by bolts or applied in another way to the pole. The fixing system is usually exposed to view and therefore for aesthetic reasons, it is hidden by covering elements. The number of elements used and the time required for installing the fencing or similar structure are therefore considerable and significantly affect the overall system cost.